


Escape the Darkness

by soph_kom_trikru



Category: Chicago Med, Chicago PD (TV), Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Chicago Crossover, ChicagoPD, Crossover, Erin Lindsay injured
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 10:49:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8443006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soph_kom_trikru/pseuds/soph_kom_trikru
Summary: This story is about what could have happened if Lindsay wouldn't have shot Yates in 3x16. It has the same characters as the crossover





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Chicago P.D. fanfiction and the first fanfiction on this platform.  
> I also posted it on Wattpad, but although it didn't get many reviews I don't want to abandon this story just yet.  
> Sorry if there are errors, English is not my first language

"Take me", Yates screamed again, but Erin wasn't listening. All she could think about was Nadia. The moment Nadia met her for the first time, how she met her again in the supermarket where she found out that Nadia was clean and finally the moment Nadia wanted to become a police officer. Now he was standing in front of her once again. The guy who took one of the most important people from her. All bad that had happened in the last year was because of him or was it her fault? Now she could change it all, she could take revenge, but deep down she knew that this wasn't what Nadia would want. She pointed the gun at his head and said, "Stay where you are or I swear I'll shoot you." Yates lost patience. With the one hand he knocked the gun out of the hand and with the other one he plunged the icepick into her stomach. He hit a place that was barely protected by the Kevlar. Erin slowly slid down the wall.

Voight walked up the stairs carefully to be sure he doesn't miss a trap. He heard a noise, so he started moving a little faster.

Lindsay wanted to move, but she knew that if she would, the icepick could get pushed deeper into her stomach. It was hard for her to breath. All she could do was freeze and watch how the life drained out of her body. Yates started to paint Erin's nails with the green nail polish like he did with every other of his victims. But she wasn't like every other woman that he had killed. Detective Lindsay was different. They were similar - both damaged by their mothers and left alone by their fathers. Yates already polished the third nail when Voight came into the room. At first the Sergeant didn't realize what had happened, but when he did he screamed, "Put your hands up! Get away from her! GO!" Dr. Gregory Yates slowly stood up and stepped back. "Hands behind your head. Turn around", Voight said. Yates did like he was told, Hank took out his handcuffs and cuffed him to the window, so he couldn't get away. "You know I told her to take me in. She had her chance", the doctor explained.

Hank kneed down in front of Erin. "Stay with me, okay. You hear me?!!! Send an ambulance and immediate backup to 34th and Sangamon, I got an officer down. I repeat: officer down", he screamed into his radio. "Stay with me."

Lieutenant Benson and Detective Tutuola were just about to say good bye to the rest of the intelligence unit, when they heard Voight's call over the radio. "Was that Voight?" Detective Tutuola asked. "Yes, he said that Lindsay knew where Yates went. Erin must have gotten to the location before Voight", Lieutenant Benson added. "Yates must have blindsided Lindsay. Let's go", Dawson said.

 

Back at the scene the ambulance just arrived. Brett and Borelli got out and ran into the building. "Hello? Here's the fire department, someone called for an ambulance", Borelli said.  
"We're up here", Voight responded. The paramedics came into the room and asked what had happened. "She wouldn't listen, that's what happened" Yates snapped. "You're lucky I'm helping the paramedics saving Erin's life, if I wouldn't, you wouldn't be able to talk right now", Voight responded angrily. They stabilized the icepick and put her one the spine board. The paramedics couldn't see how bad the wound was, 'cause the Kevlar hid the wound and they couldn't move the Kevlar without moving the icepick and pushing it further into Lindsay's body. "Let's get her to the hospital", Brett mentioned.

Brett ran down the stairs first, Voight and Borelli carried Erin to the porch of the house. When they arrived downstairs, Burgess and Roman came into the house. "Oh my god, Erin", Burgess said shocked. "Yates is upstairs, get him and drive him to the precinct. Let him wait for me in the cage", Voight ordered. In front of the house Brett was waiting with the stretcher, the men laid Lindsay on it. On the way to the ambulance two more police cars arrived at the scene. The intelligence unit and Benson and Tutuola stepped out of the cars. They ran towards the ambulance. Halstead screamed, "Erin!" He took Lindsay's head in his hands. "What happened?", Benson asked while staring at the icepick that pocked out of the detective's body. "We really have to get her to Med", Brett said. They loaded her into the ambulance. "Halstead you drive with her, we're directly behind you", Voight said.  
On the one hand Voight knew that Lindsay would want Halstead to drive with her, but on the other hand he didn't want to let her out of his sight, but he also wanted to punish Yates. He had to make sure that Yates knew, hurting one of his police officers has huge consequences.

Voight walked into the precinct. As soon as Platt saw him, she wanted to stop him, because she knew that the next thing he was going to do, was to go down to the cage. And nothing good happens in the cage, so she said, "Hank! Don't you think you should be with Erin?" Somehow she knew that she couldn't stop him, she knew him too well than to think this could have worked, but she had to try.  
As she expected, Voight answered, "She's going into surgery, there's nothing I can do for her right now. The best thing to do is to make sure Yates won't be capable of doing something like this ever again."

They arrived at the hospital. Maggie called out, "Incoming! What do we got?" Borelli answered, "Female, 30s, collapsed on scene. She was stabbed with an icepick. We've stabilized it, but we don't have access to the wound and therefore weren't able to determine how bad the injury is. " Will and Rhodes took over. "April, get me scissors. We need to cut the Kevlar open", Rhodes commanded. April handed him the scissors and Dr. Rhodes cut around the icepick, so only a little square was left. They put away the rest of the Kevlar. "Get me an X-Ray and a CT", Dr. Will Halstead screamed. Rhodes mentioned, that they didn't have much time. They made the X-Ray and the CT and then tried to decide what to do next. "We can't take any actions without knowing how deep the wound is and what's damaged. Detective how long ago did this happen?", Dr. Rhodes asked. "About 15 minutes ago. 20 minutes tops", Dawson informed him. "So she collapsed about 10 minutes ago, right?", the doctor assumed. The detective agreed with him. Will asked, "What are you saying?" "That's not a good sign. Remember Hermann when he got stabbed? He didn't pass out. She did, pretty fast actually. That means something has important has to be damaged. Most likely an organ."  
The X-Ray and the CT came back. The nurse handed them to Will. He looked at it. You could see that it didn't look good for Lindsay. Will's look in his eyes reflected every single thought that was going through his mind. "Take her up to surgery, I will tell my brother and his unit", Will told Rhodes.

They rolled out of the room, heading to the OR. Will went to his brother, trying to think of a good way to tell him in what circumstances his girlfriend was at the moment. As he arrived, the crowd of police officers gathered around him. Everyone had either a worried or a shocked look on their faces. It's abnormal and at the same time remarkable how many police officers gathered in the hospital when something happened to one of them. They were a real team and now Will had the order to tell them what their partner will be going through. Cops tend to do crazy, sometimes even stupid things when one of them is in trouble, gets injured or worse. Will knew that this Intelligence Unit served for the city and most people don't even know. Damn it he probably wouldn't know what the Intelligence Unit did for this city, if he wasn't Jay's brother. Will knew he served the city as well, but there was a big difference between being a doctor and a police officer. A doctor saves lives, but a police officer risks his life for someone else. Just like Erin Lindsay did. She risked her life to catch a serial killer. She tried to save the entire city from a serial killer. She was brave. He had to give that back. The doctor had a new goal now. He instructed himself to inform his brother and his unit what was going on and to get into the OR ASAP to help save Lindsay's life. He won't let this patient die, he won't give up on her - not on this patient.

Dr. Halstead was now a bit more confident. He knew what to do, so he started talking to the crowd of police officers. Even the two paramedics, who brought Lindsay in, were still waiting to get some answers, but it didn't surprise him. The 21st precinct, fire house 51 and Chicago Med were pretty close. Jay Halstead, Will's brother, was a cop from the 21st, Detective Dawson's sister was fire fighter from 51, as well as the husband from Sergeant Platt. There are many connections between those 3 departments. "Erin's on her way to surgery right now. The X-Ray and the CT show that the wound from the icepick is very deep. In addition the icepick hit her lungs, we will know more when we're going in, but it looks like she will need a transplant. Unfortunately she would have to get on a donation list, but we assume that she will have good chances on getting one, because she's a police officer and the given circumstances." Will kept it calm, trying to come up with good news, but the truth is that he didn't have any. "So you're saying she's going to be okay?", Ruzek asked. "Not quite, no. The first surgery, the one that she's in right now, is to stop the bleeding and to keep her alive, but we don't know if she'll get the transplant in time and we don't know how much time she has, at least not yet. In addition the transplant surgery is very risky. It could go sideways easily", the doctor admitted. The doctor had another bad news, but he informed them about enough bad news. This one could wait. First he needed to go to the OR and help his friend.

 

"Someone has to call Voight", Antonio said. "I'll do it. I'm the only one who can get through to him after this", Olinsky suggested. He was right. Al and Hank knew each other for centuries. He was there when Hank decided to take Erin in, he witnessed how the relationship between them grew to something special. To a relationship that could only be between a father and his daughter. Because that's what they were. Although they weren't related biologically, their relationship couldn't be any more like the one of a father and daughter.

Olinsky got off the phone with Voight and informed the squad, "Voight wants us back at the precinct. He will come to the hospital ASAP, but in the meantime we're supposed to get a confession." "Wait what? We already have enough evidence to lock him up again for the rest of the life", Dawson mentioned with a confused look on his face. "Yes, we do, but...", Olinsky answered, but Atwater was faster and finished his sentence, "...but when he confesses what he did to Erin, he has no chance to get away this time. He will be in the high security cell for the rest of his life. This time he got away, because he could go to the library and to this kind of session, where he found the people he needed to break out of prison." "Exactly!"

 

The unit went towards the exit of the hospital, but when Olinsky turned around, he saw Jay standing there looking at the room, where Erin was brought to earlier that day. Nurses had already cleaned it up, but the Kevlar was still there. He took it and looked at it. It was dyed red from Erin's blood. "I can't leave, Al. She needs me here, I need to be here", Halstead said. "I know, kid. But the truth is that you can't help her here. The doctors are doing what they have to do and I promise that as soon as she is out of surgery and in the ICU, you can come back", Olinsky tried to convince Halstead to come to the station. "I can't leave her alone." "You're not. Voight's on his way. She won't be alone."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Interrogation with Yates and Erin wakes up in the hospital

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any errors, English is not my first language, feel free to correct me or give me advice though

The squad walked into the precinct, when Platt said, "Yates is waiting for you in the interrogation room, I brought him upstairs. An officer is waiting with him." They decided that it would be best if Benson and Dawson went in there, because they were the ones that had themselves most under control. The station was filled with anger. The Lieutenant and the Detective walked into the room and set down. Benson opened Yates' file. The police officers were looking at him, not saying a thing. Even though they weren't sure why they were doing this, they had the feeling that it would annoy Yates. The convict was searching for attention, getting no attention was killing him. So they annoyed him by saying nothing. Criminals that get annoyed, try to do something about it and this is when they start to make mistakes. The problem was that Yates was a professional when it comes to psychology. He knew what was going on in the detective's brain. He was familiar with the cops' strategy, so they brought someone who could see into Yates' brain. Dr. Charles walked into the room. "Hello, Dr. Yates. I'm Dr. Charles. I'm supposed to talk to you about what you did to the nice detective that's in my hospital", he said. Dawson pulled Dr. Charles aside and asked, "What are you doing? You are letting him look into your cards", but Charles explained quietly, "I let him think that he looks in my cards, so he talks to me normally, but in reality, I'm going to drive him to tell me what happened and if it works, he won't even realize what I'm doing." Voight was still sitting in the waiting room when Dr. Rhodes came in. "Sergeant Voight." Voight stood up - he looked worried. "Detective Lindsay is out of surgery now. I've heard Dr. Halstead told you before that she will need a transplant, but we don't know if she'll get it in time. The icepick stuck sloped in the body. That means, although the wound is on the stomach on the outside, the icepick was pushed upwards. On the way to the lungs it gladly didn't hit another organ, but it did make its way up to the lung. But I'm pretty sure that she will wake up soon. Anyway there is one more bad news: Due to her history, we are not allowed to give her any pain killers", Dr. Rhodes explained. "When can I see her?", Voight asked. "As soon as the nurse is finished you can see her. April will get you." "So in which sector were you, when you worked as a doctor?", Dr. Charles asked. "I am a surgeon", Yates answered. "Ah, a surgeon. May I ask how you get from a life saver to a life taker?" The convict started to think that Dr. Charles was no threat, he started to feel save. "Well, I don't like to call me a 'life taker'. But my parents gave me away and one night I met a woman that reminded me of my mother. She was 5.5, had brown hair and brown eyes. I had to get revenge and once I killed the woman, I felt joy and I was relieved", Yates explained. "Well, we can't choose our parents. Is that why you tried to kill Detective Lindsay?" Dr. Charles tried to lead the convict to a confession. "How is Detective Lindsay? You said, she was in the hospital. Does that mean she's alive?", the criminal wanted to know. "I'm sorry. I'm not allowed to tell you details about patients", Dr. Charles informed the surgeon. "What a pity... Well okay, but yes Detective Lindsay does remind me of my mother." Charles was coming closer to a confession with every sentence. "After all this time you still have to take revenge on your mother. So you took revenge on your mother by hurting Detective Lindsay, right?" To the surprise to everyone, the criminal whispered "Yes." Dawson asked surprised, "Did he just say yes?" The Doctor closed his file, stood up and said, "Indeed he did. I'm happy I could help." Yates looked up, "What?" Benson watched him with a smile on her face "Thanks for your confession. Not as smart as you thought you were, huh?"

Voight was sitting on the chair next to Erin's bed. They were in the ICU. Voight was holding Erin's hand. Somehow he felt guilty, because he was the one putting her in danger by taking her into his unit, but that was what she wanted, that was what he wanted. Suddenly he felt a little pressure on his hand - it was a hand squeeze. He looked up and saw that Erin woke up. "Hey", Erin whispered.

Voight and Rhodes were standing in front of Erin’s room. She had no idea what was going to happen to her. “Her vitals are good – for now. Anyways I have to prepare you for what will happen if she doesn’t get the transplant. Most likely she won’t be able to breathe on her own at the end, which means that she’s going to hang on the machine.” It was hard for Dr. Rhodes to tell the families of the patients what was going to happen, because in his part of the job, he sadly doesn’t have so many good ones. Now Voight had to decide if either he or the doctor should be the one to tell her. How was he supposed to decide? On the one hand the doctor could answer questions on the other hand he could support her when he was telling her. He looked through the glass wall into the room. Jay was sitting next to her. She was smiling. He wished, he wouldn’t have to tell her. He didn’t want to be the one who stopped her from smiling. She went through so much already, it wasn’t fair that she had to deal with this too, but he had to tell her.

Voight came up the stairs. “What do we got?” he asked. Atwater briefed him that Yates had confessed what he had done and that he will be transferred to prison as soon as possible. “Okay, but let me talk to him first”, Voight said and walked into his office. Benson followed. “How’s Erin? How did she take the news?”, she asked. “Not good. Excuse me, I have to go to talk to this bastard”, Voight answered. The two didn’t see each other a lot, but Benson knew what Voight meant with ‘talking’ and that Yates would deserve it, but she also knew that what Voight is going to do to Yates will ruin the case and she couldn’t let that happen. Voight!” she shouted and ran after him. “Sergeant Voight, nice to see you again”, Yates said. Voight said nothing, he kept walking towards him, but all of a sudden Olivia caught up and blocked the way to the cage. “Hank! Don’t do it. I know you’re angry for what he did to Erin. I know you want revenge, but this isn’t the way. Hurting him won’t help her. It’s just going to make it worse. If you take revenge now the whole case could be ruined and he could walk”, she reminded him. “He killed dozens of women including Nadia and nearly killed Erin. There’s no way he can walk even if something happens to him”, he answered, but Olivia reminded him that it could happen that the case will be ruined with the action that Voight was about to take. When Yates’ lawyer found out about that and convince the jury to believe it, everything was possible. Benson really did it, she could convince Voight to leave him. The jury would do the rest.

It became dark when Jay left the hospital. Erin didn’t want to stay there, she wanted to live the last days that she got like she wanted. All she wanted was to walk out of this hospital and leave everything behind her. Ideas were floating in her head and eventually she asked the police officer outside her room to get her some water, but she didn’t want any water. She wanted a chance to run off. She quickly took her stuff, changed clothes and walked out of her room. The corridor was empty, she slowly walked over to the elevator. Her injury hurt like hell, but there’s no way she was staying here for the rest of her life. She was certain that she wasn’t going to get a lung, because who would give a former drug addict a lung? She was a nobody. She thought she wasn’t worth the trouble and that it would be best to go. She hadn’t had anything to loose, she hadn’t had anything to risk. So why stay?

Outside of the hospital she stepped into a taxi and hauled out her badge. “CPD, I need to get to 21st”, she said. The taxi driver nodded and started driving. Erin looked out of the window. She didn’t want to go back to work, she wanted to drive by Nadia’s memorial stone. She owed her that.  During the taxi drive she thought about Nadia’s death and about how they found her. Raped, tortured and killed by Gregory Williams Yates. How could a human being be so cruel? She didn’t get how people were able to shoot people without a reason. It wasn’t fair that people die, because other people wanted them to, even though they didn’t do anything to deserve this. It also was unfair that the world didn’t have an appropriate punishment for these crimes. Jail wasn’t enough. They still were allowed to do things in there and if they really wanted they could break out like Yates did, but killing them didn’t make sense either, because if these people are sentenced to death, they get away easily. They don’t have to live with what they did for the rest of their lives and who knows what’s after death or if there’s something after the death. Does she really want the killers to end up where good people end up?

The taxi stopped. She gave the driver twenty dollars and went to the side of the station where the memorial stones were. She went over to Nadia’s memorial stone and looked at it. It was crazy, she had thought about what she could say, but now everything was wiped off her brain. All she got out was, “I am sorry.” Erin felt her injury again. Before she was filled with adrenalin and focused on what she wanted to do, but now that she was here she didn’t need the adrenalin anymore. She realized how hard her body had to fight to keep breathing. It sure as hell looked strange that she was talking to a stone, but she didn’t care. She didn’t know how much time she had left and she needed to tell Nadia how sorry she was.

“No, I’m telling you, she asked me to get her some water and when I came back she was gone. I didn’t know she was going to run off”, the officer told the doctor and Burgess back at the hospital. Roman came to them and said, “No sign of her in the rest of the hospital. Does Voight know?” “Yes, I just called him”, Burgess answered.

Back at the 21st Voight told Mouse to ping Lindsay’s phone. “How the hell could she just walk out of there?” Halstead asked. “Burgess told me that she asked the officer to get her some water and when he came back she was gone.” “So what? She just walked out the front door?” Atwater wondered. “It looks that way”, Voight answered. “That’s strange”, Mouse mumbled. “You found her?”, Dawson wanted to know. “Well, yeah, but it says that she’s right in front of the station.” They took their jackets and ran down the stairs.

“I’m sorry for everything what happened. I should have shot Yates when I had the chance. I wish I could turn the time backwards and prevent him from killing you. I should have known what he was planning”, Lindsay said. She had her one hand on the wound with the other one she was leaning on the wall. She started to feel dizzy. Erin was trying to catch some air, but she couldn’t breathe. Suddenly everything went black, she felt how her body hit the ground and then nothing but darkness.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the cliffhanger, gonna update tomorrow if I don't forget  
> If you like it, leave a kudos and a comment. I'd be happy to hear your opinion on this story/chapter :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry, I know I said I would update sooner, but my brain is useless and obviously I forgot.  
> Hope you had nice holidays, here's the next chapter

The unit stormed out of the station. "ERIN!!!" Voight screamed. "Mouse on which side of the station did you ping her phone?", Halstead asked. "Wait, ahm...., that's the side with the memorial stones", he answered. They ran to the stones, when they saw Erin lying on the floor. "Call an ambulance", Voight screamed. "I need an ambulance to the 21st precinct ASAP", Dawson screamed into his phone. Voight kneed down and took her head in his hands. "Come on. Don't die on me, okay?" He checked her breathing. "She's not breathing", he screamed. "What about her wound?" Atwater asked. Halstead checked it. It was still closed with the fiber, but it was blue and violet. "Oh my god. She's bleeding internally", he informed the others. "When does the ambulance finally arrive?", Dawson shouted into his phone. "We're 2 minutes out", the ambulance responded. "Get the cars, we're going to escort the ambulance", Voight ordered.

The ambulance arrived and the paramedics stepped out. "What do we got?", they asked. Voight explained what happened and what the doctors said back at the hospital. "She's not breathing, we have to intubate. Hook her up to the medical monitor, I'll intubate", the one said. " The other hooked her up to the machine, the line wasn't changing. "Cardiac arrest. We need to get her breathing again." "Come on, Erin", Jay said with tears in his eyes. "I'm in", the paramedic mentioned. They finished up the intubation. The pulse still didn't come back. "Fiona, get the defibrillator." One of them kept trying to get her to breathe while Fiona set up the defibrillator. "Clear", one of them said and they shocked her. No change. "Again. Clear." Erin was shocked again, but this time the line started moving again. "We got her." "Thank god", Atwater said.

"Incoming! Dr. Rhodes, that's your patient", Maggie shouted once again. "Alright, talk to me", Rhodes said to the paramedics. "Internal bleeding, she stopped breathing so we intubated. She went in cardiac arrest, so we shocked her twice." Dr. Rhodes responded, "Okay thanks. April, get an OR ready. We have to go in." Voight asked Dawson, "Where's the guy who was supposed to look after her?" "He's at the station, but don't worry, Platt is talking to him right now. I talked to her on the phone a few minutes ago and she sounded like she's going to rip off his head", Dawson answered. "If she won't, I will." Voight was upset. Upset with the officer and a little upset with himself. "Olinsky, could you be her protective detail this time? There's no way the other guy gets a second chance." Olinsky nodded.

Hours went by without getting any updates on Erin. Goodwin and Charles wanted to get the unit good news. They were friends and they didn't want their friends to suffer, but truth be told, they didn't have any good news that they could share. Erin's conditions was worse than bad and even if the surgeons could stop the bleeding, there was no insurance that she'll make it and no insurance that she won't try to escape again. And legally they couldn't stop her from leaving. Just like that the team had to wait on new updates for another hour. Finally Dr. Rhodes came to speak with them. Basically he told them that the bleeding has stopped, but that her condition has gotten worse. They were told that she had to fight even harder to keep breathing and that she hadn't had much time left. Soon she would have to depend on life support. In addition no one knew if she would wake up again. The thought of having lost her forever scared the whole team just like the thought that they never had the chance to say good bye. Voight and Halstead didn't want to leave Erin out of there sights.

It was midday when Voight told Halstead to go home to get some sleep and change. About 12 hours went by since Erin was brought in. As much as Hank knew Lindsay would want her boyfriend to stay, one of them had to go home and get some rest and there was no way that Voight left her.

Erin heard someone speak but she couldn't understand what the person was saying and who was talking. She heard hissing, but was pretty sure that she imagined that. Slowly the voice became clearer. As soon as the hissing was gone she recognized the voice. It was the same raspy voice she had heard nearly every day since she was 15. Voight was talking to her unconscious body. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let you out of my sight. Nothing of this was supposed to happen." Lindsay wanted to respond but she couldn't open her mouth. She tried to move her fingers or do something that showed her father figure she could hear him. It was strange. She was surrounded by cold darkness, but she felt calm. A long time ago, when she was still in high school, a 'friend' came over. Back then she still pretended to be Hank's goddaughter staying with him while her parents were travelling. After Lindsay's friend heard Hank's voice for the first time she laughed and asked how Erin could feel safe around him. Back then Erin didn't realize that this comment was just another thing that should have warned her of what a bitch that girl was. Many people thought Voight's voice was the scariest voice in the world, but it had an incredible effect on Lindsay. It calmed her down, no matter how bad the situation was.

A short time after Voight took her in, she had a tough time falling asleep. So Voight would sit on her bedside and talk to her about his day and if Voight was still at work his wife Camille came and talked with her about what could wait for them on the next day.

Erin felt a squeeze on her hand. She fought to open her eyes. 'Come on you can do this. You're Erin freaking Lindsay. Show him that you hear him. Open your eyes. Escape the darkness', she thought.

Halstead entered the room and asked, "Any changes?" The Sergeant shook his head. "No. Nothing." "Oh okay", Halstead answered unable to hide his disappointment. "Ahm...I've been meaning to say thanks. Thanks for helping Erin find herself again and for having her back. I know it doesn't seem like it, but I'm actually really glad she has you to lean on. " Halstead couldn't believe what he had just heard. Was Voight serious? Then again why should he joke in this situation. Still not sure what he should think about what just happened, he answered, "Of course. - Always."

Suddenly the men were pulled out of there thoughts by a change in the beeping of the machine which monitored Lindsay's pulse. There was no straight line, so her heart was still beating, but it wasn't normal either. Her heart beated slower and more irregular the time between the beets got bigger and bigger. Halstead stood up and ran to get his brother. Voight whispered, "Please, don't die. Come one, please."

_Voight was waiting for Erin in their usual spot. It was a table in the corner of a small cafe. They met there every two weeks so his CI could tell him what was going on on the streets. Voight looked at his phone and checked the time. It was 1:50pm, he got the feeling something was wrong. He was supposed to meet Erin here 20 minutes ago. He decided to wait 5 more minutes, but she didn't show up. He didn't have a good feeling, Erin was usually on time. Hank left some cash on the table for the coffee he had and drove to Erin's place._   
_He knocked on the door and shouted, "Erin?" No answer. He knocked again. When he still didn't get an answer, he looked through the window. The house was a mess, but that wasn't something new. Voight was about to turn around and leave when he noticed someone lying on the floor behind the couch. He couldn't see who, all he saw was a hand. The rest was hidden by the couch. The Sergeant took out his gone and kicked in the door. He stormed over to the couch and found Erin lying on the floor. She was unconscious._

The Halstead brothers stormed back into the room with a few nurses behind them. Voight walked to the door, so they had enough space to do their thing. Halstead stared at Erin. He didn't hear what his brother was saying. Will told the nurses what to do and then pushed his brother and Voight out of the room. "The nurses are setting up another machine. It's going to help her breathe." He noticed his brother's shocked look. "Jay, I know this is hard, but we knew this would be coming. All we can do now is to hope she's getting the donation. Soon. I don't think she'll wake up again, at least not until she's getting that transplant."  
Voight's phone rang. "Voight." "Hey boss, I don't know if you wanna stay with Lindsay, but I just wanted to tell you that we have a new case", Dawson said on the other line. "Send me the address, I'll be right there." Voight hung up and turned to Halstead. "That was Antonio. We have a new case. If you don't mind, take a few days off and stay with Erin. In case she does wake up", Voight said. "You couldn't get me out of here even if you wanted to", Halstead answered with a weak smile.

Voight arrived at the crime scene. It was an old house in a rather unpleasant area. The rest of the team were inside, standing arround a woman's body. They didn't notice VOight coming in and jumped when he asked, "Do we know who she is?" Atwater briefed him, "Her name is Megan Sivon. 37 years old." Voight knodded and kneed down next to the victim. "Single shot to the head. Looks like she was executed", he thought out loud. The others were still staring at him. "Ahm, yeah we thought so too", Alvin mentioned to kill the silence. He knew what the others were thinking. They were worried about Erin and partly about Voight. Halstead had called them and told them what happened right after Voight left the hospital and they were surprised by how calm Voight was giving the circumstances. Hank knew there was something going on, but he didn't care. He concentrated on the case, he didn't want to think about Lindsay's condition, because he knew exactly which chances she had on getting that transplant and he didn't want to think about losing her. Although she's not his biological daughter, she was like a daughter to her and he hoped that she saw him as her father. He couldn't imagine a life without her. When he first took her in, she was a mess. Every day in trouble because of different reasons, but when he looks at how far she's come, he's proud. Proud of being a part of her life, proud of being one of the people who helped her become the person she's now. Brave, strong, protective, beautiful.

"Okay, Ruzek and Atwater, ask around if anyone has seen or heard anything. Dawson find out if she had any family and if she did inform them that we found her. Olinsky look if she's had any places she went to regularly. A bar, a coffee shop, anything", Voight instructed his unit, or at least the part that was present, and walked out. Olinsky caught up with him. "Hey man, I heard about Erin. How are you feeling?" "Fine." Voight answered with no emotion. He was lying. "Hank." Olinsky said and stopped, but Voight kept walking. "Hank! Wait", he shouted and barred the way. "Hank, I know you're lying. Maybe you can fool the others, but you ain't fooling me." Voight knew Alvin was right, he couldn't lie to him wihtout being caught. They knew each other for ages. "I know how you're feeling, okay? I'm worried too, we all are", Olinsky said trying to get Hank to talk. "If you know how I'm feeling why do you ask? Just do what I told you to do", Hank answered angrily.

Jay was woken up by the sun light that shone through Lindsay's hospital. He actually was planning on going home for the night, but he underestimated how tired he really was. He looked at his girlfriend, taking her hand once again into his own. He went over to her, kissed her on the forhead and assured, "I'll come back in a few hours, but don't worry Voight sent Burgess this morning to look after you and protect you."

It was weird talking to his unconscious girlfriend. After all she couldn't respond and it felt like talking to a wall, but Will said that she might hear him and if she really could hear him, he wanted to make sure that she knew she wasn't alone, so she wouldn't give up fighting. Jay wouldn't give up on Lindsay. Not yet.

Jay took Erin's hand. He didn't believe his partner just opened up about her past, but he was greatful. "We can't", Erin reminded him. "Come on let's get you home", Jay said. She smiled and stated "Maybe one day." "Oh definitely", he answered with a huge smile across his face.  
Halstead looked at her once again thinking about what their future could look like. "Maybe one day", he whispered before he walked out.

Voight was leaning against a pole by a subway station watching the people who walked in and out of the subway station. A guy walked towards him. The guy had a pale skin and dark hair. He was wearing blue jeans and a black leather jacket. "What do you need, Voight?", he asked. "I need to know if you ever heard about a woman called Megan Sivon." "I never met her, heard of her though. That bitch was insane. She was some new big drug dealer, had lot of supplies. She was new in the business though, so most smaller dealers didn't want to buy from her at first. Thought she was a scam, because she was selling so huge amounts for little money. All I know is that she had a conflict with another drugdealer. She started dealing in terretories that didn't belong to her. Words on the street is that the other dealer got pissed and confronted her, so she shot him. Just, bang, one bullet in the head. What she didn't know was that this guy was part of a gang. I heard the guy was a pretty huge deal in that gang, so they sent people who should make sure she wouldn't make any trouble anymore", the CI explained. "Looks like someone did. She was found dead yesterday. Executed - single bullet to the head", Voight said. "Well you should talk to Dante. He's also an CI of your unit, right?" Voigt nodded. "He will probably have more intel about the gang." Voight handed the guy some cash, "Thanks, Tobias. Take care."  
Voight phoned Dawson and told him what he just heard and decided to visit the hospital.

He walked into Lindsay's room. Inside was sitting Burgess typing on her phone. "Morning Sergeant", the police officer greeted. "Morning", Voight simply replied. Kim stood up. "I'm going to get some coffee", she said. Voight was greatful for having some alone time with his kid.

_Voight kneed down next to the unconscious Erin lying on the floor. She had a a box of painkillers in her hand. Hank panicked, why would she kill herself? He checked her pulse, it wasn't there. "This is Detective Voight. I need an ambulance to my location", Voight shouted into his phone. He started cardiac massage. "Come on. Don't die on me." A few minutes later the paramedics arrived and asked what happened. "Overdose", was all the detective could get out. Thousand thought were circulating in his head, but one was at the froint. 'Why didn't I notice 'she was unstable, that something was wrong? And why didn't I get her out of this mess earlier?' Part of him knew that it wasn't his fault, but that was what he did. He blamed himself._

"Do you remember, before I took you in...", he started. "You tried to kill yourself. I already thought I lost you, but I kept saying 'don't you dare die on me', because I didn't want to except what had happened. And after a few shocks by the paramedics you started breathing again and got better within a few days. Well, just so you know, I won't except you dying now either, so you better search a way to stay alive until you get that damn transplant. Because I won't let you off the hook that easy." He squeezed her hand and for a second he felt something. Like she was squeezing his hand too, bad it was gone so fast that he didn't know if it was real or just his imagination. As she didn't open her eyes within a minute, he figured it was his mind screwing with him. After all she was in a coma and it was a lot harder to wake up from that then people think. "You're strong. You can do this. Many people care about you. They can't lose you and neither can I." He saw Burgess coming back with 2 coffees. "I figured you might want one too", she said and handed the coffee to the Sergeant. She was about to leave the room again when Hank told her, "You can stay. I was about to leave anyway. Please do me a favor, tell her she can't give up fighting. I need her." Burgess had never seen Voight so vulnerable. He was angry very often but she had never seen him being sad. Being actually afraid that Lindsay might couldn't make it. She nodded. "Yeah, trust me, I want let her die on my watch. She's my best friend. Many people depend on her." Voight smiled and left. Burgess walked over to Erin's room. "You hear that? You won't die on my watch. You'll make it through this, we all need you."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the 3rd chapter, I don't know when I'll be able to update again. I have one chapter left that's already written and I really want to write more but truth be told I just can't find the inspiration I need and I have a lot of stuff for school coming up, but I'll see what I can do.  
> I'd be happy about a kudos and comment, tell me what you want to read, if it fits I'll use it :D


	4. Chapter 4

Will Halstead was a good doctor. His patients liked him. Well usually at least, there was this one patient who practically hated him for saving her life. She had cancer and was tired of fighting. But all in all he was liked by his patients and took his job very seriously, he did anything he could to help people. Just like he wanted to do anything for a teenager named Billy. He was involved in a train crash. He was 17 years old, he had blond hair and emerald green eyes. Will wanted to help this boy, but the truth was that he couldn't help him anymore. His brain was too damaged - he was brain dead. Halstead talked to the boy's parents, he just started looking for collages he could apply to. He was planning on becoming a lawyer. Billy Thompson was a good kid, he didn't derserve to die. "If I could only get his brain to work again, but everyone knows that that's impossible. And even if it would be, he wouldn't remember anything, probably not even his parents, it was such a shame. The only thing that's the problem is the brain. The rest of his body is fine..." Suddenly an idea popped up in Halstead's head.

The doctor ran back to the room, he just came from. "Mr. and Mrs. Thompson. Good, you're still here", Will said exhausted from running as fast as he could. "Doctor Halstead, is everything okay?", Mr. Thompson asked confused. "Yes, no. I have to ask you a favor..."

The whole unit was visiting Lindsay. Jay was sleeping on the chair next to Erin's bed. His head lying on his girlfriend's wrist. Voight was sitting on the couch watching his daughter's chest rise and fall again. Next to him was sitting Olinsky. Burgess was standing by the door talking to Ruzek and Atwater. Antonio was outside talking who Brett who wanted to check up on Lindsay after bringing in a victim. Mouse was sitting on a chair in the corner going through his phone. Will came running towards them, nearly running over Brett and Dawson. "Bro, you okay?", Dawson asked. "We've got a transplant", he said while catching his breath with a huge smile that reached from ear to ear.

Jay couldn't believe it. He was so happy hearing that his girlfriend is going to live. She had to get through the surgery of course, but he knew that Erin was strong. After all she's the strongest cop he knows and if someone was strong enough to go through the things she had gone through and will have to go through, it's her. The team had left earlier for Molly's to spread the good news. He leaned forward and kissed his partner's head. "Hang in there", he whispered. A single tear rolled down his cheek, but the tear wasn't spilled due to sadness. It was filled with happyness and hope. Although Jay had never really given up on Erin, it had felt like he had lost her already, but now it finally felt like the world was giving his girlfriend another chance and this time he wouldn't let anyone hurt her ever again.

Burgess found herself in a crowd of celebrating people. Celebrating that her best friend had a good chance of survival. Even though she knew they had the right to celebrate - it was the first good news in weeks - it still felt wrong knowing that they were celebrating while her best friend wasn't out of the woods yet. She was still lying in the hospital in a coma. Kim didn't want to get her hopes up in case it wasn't going as planned.

Voight left Molly's pretty early. He still wasn't the greatest fan of the bar, besides he prefered to drink alone. He was sitting in a big, comfy chair. His scotch glass next to him on the small table. He stared into space, now and then taking a small sip from the scotch.  
The one paramedic took over the cardiac massage while his partner got the defibrilator ready. "One, Two, Three - clear." The 15 year old girl was shocked. A thousand things circulated in Voight's mind. It felt like his head was about to explode. He couldn't move. He hadn't known Erin for long, but she was important to her. She was special and he swore himself that if she's going to get through this, he will take care of her. Hank saw something in the girl that was worth sacrificing for and that was exactly what he was going to do once this was over.

Will was sitting in the break room of the hospital, going thourgh patient files while drinking his coffee when a nurse opened the door. "Dr. Halstead, Dr. Rhodes will start the surgery of the boy now. I'm supposed to tell you to prep Detecive Linsay for her surgery, so you can start as soon as Dr. Rhodes has removed the boy's organs", she said. "Thanks", Will replied with a small smile on his face. For the first time after a long time it finally seemed like something was going as planned. He knew it was too early to be a hundred percent positive, but in that moment he didn't care. He had faith, getting a transplant was the most difficult task which was completed. The doctor didn't want to think about the many possibilities what could go wrong during the surgery, but even though Will was pretty confident his brother was having his doubts.

'What if something goes wrong? Something could go terribly wrong during the surgery. She could crash or what if she would crash even before they could start the surgery?' Thousands of thoughts were swirling in his head and non of them were good. "Jay, stop thinking, it's like a giant speech bubble was floating above your head. She's going to be okay, Erin's a fighter. You know that", Antonio said looking up from his magazine and right at his friend who was sitting across from him. "I know she is, but what if she can't fight anymore. I mean she's been through a lot already, what if she doesn't have any power left to fight this. What if she gives up fighting?", Halstead asked concerned. He knew he sounded a little bit ridiculous and that Erin's previous fights have only made her stronger, but he still wasn't able to push the negative thoughts out of his brain. "First of all her previous fights have made her stronger and I know you know that. Secondly she wouldn't let herself die, because if she's dead she couldn't stop you from driving and make you feel like a house husband", Antonio smirked. Jay let out a small laugh, "Thank you man. I needed that." Dawson stood up and clapped his hand on Jays shoulder and said, "No problemo, bro", before he walked out to get coffee.

_She was shocked once more. It has already been the fourth time and the only reason the paramedics haven't given up yet was because they knew Hank Voight. Therefore they knew what would come to them if she was going to die even if it wasn't their fault. They saw the look in the man's eyes. Voight finally heard the steady beeping of the heart monitor. "She's back", the one paramedic said, obviously releved. The Sergeant let out the breath he didn't know he was holding. The paramedics were loading Erin on a gurney and brought her to the ambulance._

_Hank raked his fingers through his hair and looked at the girl in the hospital bed, focusing on the steady sound of the heart monitor. She twitched slightly and suddenly her eyes flew open. Voight jumped up and ran to her side. "Easy, easy, easy! You're okay. I'm here. You're okay." Erin had a confused look on her face and her voice sounded even hoarser than usual. "Where am I?" Voight sighed. He wasn't quite ready to talk about what happened but he knew it was neccessary. "You're at the hospital. You tried to kill yourself, remember?" The girl changed her position slightly and said, "I don't know what you're talking about." Voight could feel how she was closing up again, re-building the walls he had overcome a few weeks before. "Erin.." She focused to the ceiling, trying to resist the urge to let her guard down again and let him in. "Erin look at me." She turned her head towards him again. "Erin, I was there. I found you. I know that you tried to kill yourself, there's no point in denying it. I'm here for you", Voight said, gently taking her hand into his._  
_"Why?"_  
_"What?", Voight didn't know what she was referring to._  
_Erin took a breath and answered, "..Why are you there for me?"_  
_He opened his mouth to answer but she quickly added, "And don't say because I'm one of your C.I.s. I haven't given you anything yet. You can't even call me a C.I. because I haven't done anything yet."_  
_"You're right, you haven't, but I see your potential. You're smart, you don't deserve to live like you do. You could be so much more than you think you are", the man replied._  
_"Yeah well it's a bit difficult to accomplish something if you have to care for yourself and live where I do and I can't change that", she fired back._  
_Voight smiled, "You might not, but I can."_  
_Lindsay frowned, "What are you talking about?"_  
_"Come home with me. You can live with my wife, my son and me. Go to school, build a life you can be proud of. Become the person you're supposed to be. Become someone you are proud of, that you are happy with."_  
_Erin just stared at him. There were a few people before that told her she threw her life away, but no one ever tried to change that. No one was willing to help her change that. Until now._  
_Voight was waiting for an answer, "What do you say?"_  
_Lindsay was surprised, "You mean that? Don't you think I'm gonna be a burden?"_  
_"I wouldn't have offered it to you if I wasn't sure you were worth it."_  
_The girl sat up and hugged him, "Thank you", she whispered pulling away. "I accept your offer." A smile appeared on both faces when Hank pulled Erin into another hug._

Erin was just taking away to surgery. The whole Intelligence Unit including Burgess, Roman and Platt were back in the hospital waiting room. Silence among them, no one tried to speak up, no one knew what to say in situations like these. Not when it was one of them whose life was on the line once again. After some time Ruzek decided to break the silence. "We should get free food and drinks or at least a loyalty discount. I have the feeling we're here more often than some people who actually work here." Olinsky decided to jump into the conversation by teasing his partner. At that point Dawson, Atwater and Roman joined the conversation to lighten up the mood. Burgess attempted to share a smile with the guys now and then, but she couldn't deny she wasn't nervous. Voight and Halstead where both deep in thought, probably worrying about anything and everything. Burgess realized how tired she got and slowly drifted off to sleep, dreaming about talking to her best friend again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment and tell me what you think  
> Have a nice weekend :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> News about Erin's surgery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 chapters in one day   
> Enjoy the last chapter :P

A couple of hours have gone by since Lindsay was taken to the OR for her surgery. In the meantime, the waiting room filled with people. The fire house 51, who had joined the Unit after their shift, a few officers that had worked with Erin in the past and Justin, his wife and son filled the room together with the Intelligence Unit. Most of them were there for Erin. The detective whose only goal was to put an end to the pain that was caused by Yates’ actions. Every single person in the waiting room knew what it meant to be injured in the line of duty. People may think it’s just recovering and then going back to work, some even argue: “You get paid for staying home, why do you complain?”  
But it’s never that easy, is it? Especially for people working in the public sector it’s not. Even when the physical pain is gone, there’s often still an aftermath left of the incident. Nightmares, memory flashes, … Being hurt in the line of duty is bad, but the one thing that’s worse is seeing your colleague, your friend, hurt and knowing that there’s nothing you can do to change the outcome. The Intelligence Unit has seen Lindsay falling apart once before when Nadia died, but no one of them had any idea what impact this could have on her. Not even Voight, who saw Erin falling apart several times, didn’t have a clue what this would do to his foster daughter.

_Hank and Erin were standing in front of the door, which lead to Hank’s family. “I’m not sure I can do this”, Erin stuttered glancing at Voight before looking at her hands. She wanted nothing more than to get out of her terrible situation, but she also knew that Hank’s family didn’t need someone like her. Someone who is nothing but trouble. Back in the hospital Voight had told her that she had potential, but if you’re a kid who has grown up like Erin did, you have stopped believing this stuff about “being better”, “having potential” or “being worth it” a long time ago. The truth is that every action a person takes, is taken because it will profit them in the end. Every single person in Erin’s life had used her and she was sure that this case was not going to be any different. She wanted to believe though, she really wanted to believe that this time it would be different, but she couldn’t.  
Voight laid his hand on Erin’s shoulder as he stepped closer. Erin looked up at him, her eyes not giving away her real emotions. She knew that hope was useless. It always ends in disappointment, but she couldn’t deny that she didn’t see the sincerity in the cop’s eyes. “You ready”, he asked. The girl took a deep breath and nodded. Maybe…maybe this time could be different, but this thought was pushed back quickly. She couldn’t let herself hope. She knew this story was going to end with her back on the streets again. Little did she know that she would indeed get back on the streets. Not to live one the, but to protect them._

Dr. Rhodes and Will entered the waiting room after what seemed like days, but in reality had only been a few hours. Dr. Rhodes removed his surgical mask and looked around the waiting room. Several eyes were looking at him, waiting for an answer, waiting for the sentence that’s going to define their happiness, their mood, their lives. Dr. Rhodes took a deep breath. Halstead started to panic. ‘Why did he take a deep breath? That can’t be good.’ He looked at his brother expectantly and then at his brother’s colleague again. It felt like time was standing still until Rhodes finally spoke up. “There were a few complications…” Halstead’s heart stopped, he could feel his eyes filling with unshed tears. “…, but we were able to get her back. She’s stable now. I can’t be a 100% sure, but I’m fairly certain she’s going to make a full recovery.” Jay jumped up from his seat and hugged his brother. “She’s okay, Jay. You’re okay.” When they parted they both had huge grins on their faces. Even though it was noon, Hermann stood up and shouted, “Tonight at Molly’s. Drinks are on the house, we’re gonna celebrate!”  
Al walked up to Voight and said, “Told ya the kid was strong.” Voight chuckled, “Yeah, you did.” He couldn’t help but let his face mirror his happiness.

At the evening everyone was at Molly’s, Jay originally wanted to stay with Erin, but Antonio and Ruzek dragged him into the bar anyway, Ruzek mumbling random comments about the extremely high amount of time Jay has spent in the hospital the last few days, but his words were soon drowned by the music of the bar and with the knowledge of Erin being save and Voight being with her, he let loose of all events of the past week.

Once again Hank found himself sitting in the only chair of the hospital room looking at one of the most important people in his life. But this time it was different, it felt like the weight that had occupied him for the past week had been lifted from his shoulders. He felt like he could finally breath again, because he knew the girl in front of him was going to be okay. He looked at their intertwined hands when he heard the very familiar, raspy voice.

“Hey.” He got up and kissed his daughter’s forehead.

“Hi.”

A small smile appeared on Erin’s face and Voight could see the little spark in the girl’s eyes that he had learned to admire. In this moment he knew, she was going to be okay.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this fanfiction has been fun to write although it got difficult towards the end  
> Sorry that the chapter is shorter than one, it just fit to wrap the story up this way  
> Anyway, if you want a sequel comment, I can't guarantee anything, but I'll think about it if people request it  
> Have an amazing day <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it :)  
> See you soon


End file.
